The network connectivity options for mobile electronic devices, such as mobile telephones, are increasing. For example, unlicensed mobile access (UMA), also known as generic access network (GAN), is a telecommunications principle that allows seamless handover of a mobile electronic device between a wireless local area network (WLAN) and a cellular radio access technology. Radio access technologies include, for example, global system for mobile communications (GSM), code division multiple access (CDMA), wideband CDMA (WCDMA), and general packet radio service (GPRS). WLAN technologies include, for example, unlicensed spectrum technologies such as WiFi (e.g., a network based on the IEEE 802.11 standard) and WiMax (e.g., a network based on the IEEE 802.16 standard).
In UMA/GAN operation, a mobile telephone may communicate with a service provider's core switching network over a WLAN connection. That is, during WLAN connectivity, packet switched and circuit switched data signals may be transmitted over Internet protocol (IP) connections. If the WLAN connection is lost, call and data signals may be transmitted over an available radio access technology connection. It may be preferable for the mobile telephone to rediscover a formerly connected WLAN as the mobile telephone moves. Probing for a known WLAN consumes a relatively large amount of power and radio circuit resources. Therefore, probing for WLAN access when there is a low probability that the WLAN is within communication range is an inefficient use of mobile telephone resources.